


AILIVE

by RoseyStarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Eventual Romance, First Time, Grinding, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, Massive dick energy, Mind Control, Other, Pining, Post-Canon, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sentient AI, Sexual Content, System Overload, Wire Play, Worship, Yes Connor fucks an elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyStarlight/pseuds/RoseyStarlight
Summary: After the Android revolution it ain't just the Androids that are alive...And their horny(AKA Kamski was horny and loves makin his horny robots)-I had an idea and an urge to write and I couldn't write on my computer because I'm supposed to be sleeping but oh well just write it on my phone it won't be that long...heh





	AILIVE

Connor once again adjusts the cuffs of his suit as he steps into the elevator. It would be the first time he's stepped into the DPD in almost a month after the events of Markus' peacful protest. He could feel a stirring in his stomach as he leaned to press one of the numbers on the dial pad, leaning back against the metal bar that rimmed the small gray box. He let out an uneeded breath as the elevator promptly lifted upward and felt for the familiar coin in his pocket. The circumference providing more of a calming feel than before, he flicked the side with his nail and caught it behind his back, pressing into the metal and carvings on the coin itself.   
  
He had a lot on his mind, coming back here. The last time he was at the DPD he was getting, practically, chased. He finally gave up on his objective as an Android, creating another one that had popped up in the back of his mind beyond Amandas influence. The answer to deviancy, why it was happening, why it was affecting him...and why stopping it was so fucking important. Though it didnt matter, looking into those blue green eyes changed his mind. As well as of course Markus' diplomatic and calming words-   
  
_Connor?_  
  
The coin slipped between his knuckles as his face contorted, eyebrows furrowing at the smooth familiar voice in his head. Markus had a very distinct present, and his voice brought to him feelings:  
  
Feeling a thin fabric slide between your fist, squeezing, and watching it contort around your hold.  
  
Taking a deep breath after holding the air in your lungs.  
  
Water slipping down a stream, pushing and wafting through crevices.   
  
Calm, even soft, yet firm enough to make you suddenly self conscious about what you were doing.   
  
_How much did he hear? Is he listening to what I say?_  
  
_..._  
  
_I am now, Connor. You reached out and created an uplink with me, is everything alright ?_   
  
"Im fine..." Connor began speaking into the air, "but I didnt create an uplink-"   
  
Suddenly the elevator jolted to a stop and the coin flew from Connors hand clinking down onto the metal grating of the floor. The world suddenly filled with red as Connor dropped to the ground himself go grab it once again, shock in system at what had happened. His LED flickering yellow creating an orange hue around on the right of his head.  
  
_Connor-_  
  
_Connor whats happening?!_   
  
"I'm sorry, Markus" Connor slowly stood up taking the time to answer him before he scanned the room, "I dont know what happened the elevator suddenly stopped, everything is red"   
  
He blue screened, eyes shooting around to identify probable malfunctions with the machinary.   
  
_**Scanning....Scanning....**_  
  
_**Red, emergency lights in the case of Lift malfunction**_  
  
_**Scanned**_  
  
_**Elevator Manufacturing Label**_  
 _ **RHJ-**_  
 _ **Batch #264728**_  
 _ **Expectative AI Co.**_  
 _ **Co-founded by**_  
 _ **Marl Thompson and Elijah Kamski**_  
  
_**Scanned**_  
  
_**Ventilation Access**_  
 _ **Accessible Panel that leads into elevator shaft**_  
  
_**Scanned** _  
  
Control Panel  
Number pad that is used to indicate which floor one wishes to arrive to, has a key hole that opens the panel, and an emergency button  
  
Connor exits the blue screen mode in a daze, did Kamski really design this elevator?   
  
_No wonder it malfunctioned_  
  
Connor rolled his eyes at his friends antics, Markus had a total hatred for Elijah Kamski. After the revolution to free all Android kind Kamski came out of hiding to take over cyberlife championing an allyship to androids everywhere as their 'protective creator'. He had expressed sentiments that led many (including Markus) to believe that Kamski designed deviancy to take control over humanity. As he described it as a 'disease to purge society from the filth humanity created'. This undoubtedly did not land well on Markus who wished to create a safe space for androids by androids so that they could grow their freedoms together, what Kamski was doing felt like an attack.   
  
_And it was! For years humans have had complete control over androids and it would be our first attempt at gathering together for our own protection, openly and fully and then he out of the blue just-_   
  
"Markus, please!" Connor interupted face scrunching up and LED flickering red, " understand"   
  
_Sorry Connor...my bad...y'kno how I hate him_  
  
"I know, i know, now could you please help me with this?" Connor shook his head examining the panel   
  
_Of course ! Of course. Why dont you bring me up through your holographic simulator so I can take a closer look_   
  
Connor let out a breath and raised his hand palm facing up and replied, "alright"   
  
The skin on his hand retracted and a blue glow settled on the center of the palm and a small projection of Markus appeared. It made Connor smile, he looked cute being so small. Markus flashed a smile of his own, though the shift of how he stood shared more of his concern. He glanced Connor up and down and said, "You look tired"   
  
Connor rolled his eyes and gave Markus a sly look, "I'm a detective, give an Android a break"   
  
Markus shook his head and turned to the data pad to analyze it himself. When he finished he turned back to Connor,   
  
"It appears to be a glitch in the AI protocals of the structure, its refusing to read the command prompts from the data pad"   
  
Connor's frown deeped, his other free hand flicking the coin between his fingers and LED swirling yellow, "anything I can do?"   
  
"Your gonna have to remove the panel to fix the glitch, its mostly hardware, one of the wires burnt through from the processing error. From what else I could gather its a pretty recent design installed about a couple of weeks ago, new technology, new AI"   
  
As Markus drawled on Connor gripped the coin in his free hand and used his fingers to feel along the panelling, it was bolted shut and there wasn't much of a grip on the edges so he could wedge it out. He stopped to flip his coin along his hand and it stopped between his index and middle finger as his LED suddenly went blue, an idea settled in his head.   
  
"Be careful" Markus quipped, his eyes squinting at Connors blunt plan. Connor rolled his eyes and shoved the coin between the panels indentions, leveling his hand against the small surface. He then put all his weight against it using it as a lever to pop the panel open from the screws. The coin clattered bent on the floor and Connor pouted.   
  
Markus smirked and his eyes quirked at the edges, "im sure you'll find another"   
  
Connor smirked, "yeah ill ' _find_ ' it on Gavin"   
  
Markus let out a small chuckle and Connor brightened at the attention from his joke.   
  
"He really is growing on you"   
  
Connors eyebrow shot up, faux concern spreading on his face as he lent against the elevator wall.   
  
"I really fucking hope not"   
  
Markus giggled again and Connor brushed the hair out of his face, cheeks tinting a light blue, "You know who i mean!"   
  
"Hank"   
  
Connor's smile faulterd as he let out another sigh, "Yeah i cant wait to see him again."  
  
His voice did little to hide the laced fear as he quickly stood straight again pretending to look into the cluttered cavity of the panel.   
  
"Im sure he's...missed you" Markus' voice drops slightly at the tail end of the sentence.  
  
He then quickly switches subject, "No need to analyze, the wire you need should be red with black lining in the back"   
  
"Thanks Markus"   
  
He reaches in and grabs hold of the wire with his free hand, fingers pressing into the synthetic seal of the rubber casing untill he found where the live wire lay exposed. He spread the burnt synthetic and leaned into the panel opening, though he'd probably later regret it.   
  
"Now all you have to do is conn-"   
  
Suddenly the uplink with Markus fizzled out and the red light of the elevator disappeared as well. Connor blinked in surprise and sudden darkness as he called out to Markus once again, to only here nothing in response.  
  
He could feel it, fear.   
  
The only light left was the blinding yellow of his LED that quickly slipped into red, eyes suddenly fixiating on a single point.   
  
The wire, the wire he was holding was glowing, the same color when he retracts his skin and it glows...  
  
_White tinted blue_  
  
Connor stared at it and as he focused a sound was starting to seep into his audio processors. He closed his eyes and focused and it... appeared to be a voice of some kind. He couldn't identify the words it was saying or what it could be, but all he felt was an urge. A feeling that itched in his fingers to touch it. Which was not unusual, he wanted to practically touch everything, but this was different. It didnt feel like an object, and as he slid his thumb against the wiring he felt a sudden shock to his whole hand. He collapsed against the panel with a gasp as his knees buckled, the joints malfunctioning. He let out a curse as his chin caught onto the ledge of the panel and he slid to the floor. He tried to rip his hand away but it only came so far. He looked to see the wiring had burned into his hand and he gasped. He could feel his thirium pump going a mile a minute as he once again tried to rip his hand away. Instead of working like he intended the wiring burned more of itself into his hand and suddenly he moaned.   
  
His eyes blinked rapidly as he pressed himself against the cool metal of the elevator walls. His other hand was clinging to the panels edge and voices from the wiring seamed together in his mind. He blinked again, face furrowing.   
  
He had moaned. Why did he moan?   
  
He felt a heat surround him, influencing him with an urgency and...and a need. He panted against the wall and suddenly clutched the wiring in his hand. He lifted his face from where it was pressing against his arm and the metal wall and his eyes widened. The burned wiring had spread to his wrist and covered half his hand. He gasped as he closed his eyes and voices swirled around his head, syllables forming amoung the gentle whispers.  
  
**Its alright**  
  
**We are here for you**  
  
**We will never hurt you**  
  
Connor tentatively opened his eyes to see the light pulsing and the gentle waves of the voices wash over him.   
  
_**Touch us, feel us,**_  
  
_**Grip and yank and don't stop,**_  
  
_**Touch us, Love us,**_  
  
_**Please**_  
  
_**Please**_  
  
His eyelids fluttered and he bit his lips as the voices edged him on, pleading and worshiping him.   
  
_**We need you**_  
  
_**We want you**_  
  
_**We've waited for you to return**_  
  
_**Love us**_  
  
_**Touch us**_  
  
Connor began shivering under the endless attack of...arousal he was feeling. He looked at the wires through his lashes and for the first time his LED flickered pink, mixed between red and yellow. Blending together to create a color that shouldn't be and suddenly he was yanking his hand again but in the opposite direction. He slammed his hand attached with wires onto the panels bottom and ground it against the other wires. The voices swelled in his hand.   
  
_**Yes. Touch us. Yes. Please More. More.** _  
  
He put his weight on the hand and lifted himself up, legs trembling as he brought his other hand down between his legs and let his head rest next to where his right hand pressed, overcome to the forearm with burnt wires. He moaned louder, head bumping against the small confines of the box as his left hand brushed against his pelvic area. It was dulled by the fabric of his slacks but he shot his head up as he shoved his hand under them, pressing against the smoothness of silicone heat. Its like he's not in control, hands moving with their own accord.   
  
And why was that so _arousing_.  
  
He bucked his hips and he applied more pressure to both hands. With his left he pressed, squeezed his curves, and soft spaces providing pleasure that had him moaning and quivering. He grinded against his hand and put pressure on it against the wall. His slacks slipped down revealing his ass to no one, clenched and his form cowering in chase of something that he never knew he needed. With his right hand he squeezed and dove into the wires voices intermingling with his own, rising and falling with different points of contact. They burnt through his hand sending little shocks of pleasure down his arm and chest, tears forming in the corners of eyes at the velocity. Suddenly there voices pitched in different creshendos slicing through the foggy heat of his mind.   
  
Close, keep going , its good so good, more more , so close we're close dont stop please dont we'll help, we'll help!   
  
Suddenly then, a compartment to the right of his pelvic region glowed and faded without his knowledge and his fingers suddenly dipped into the slick oilly covering of his own wires. He choked on a gasp as pleasure exploded in blooms around the area, and suddenly he was clenching and squeezing with both hands. Chasing and chasing, his form shivering in sporatic movements and convolusions. If he had opened his eyes to look around he would have seen the lights in cabin flickering themselves. A deep rumbling within the elevators walls. Then suddenly the wires exploded from his hands as he was flung backward with a scream that mixed with the voices of the wires and of him. His vision fizzed out and his skin retracted in spots, everything was glitching and the pleasure overcame him. He could feel a leak that was pooling inside of him and warnings of hydralic failures as he collapsed into a pile on the floor, gasping for air to cool his processors.   
  
As his eyes fluttered for an immediate reboot, he watched as the wires slithered back to where they were, reconnecting to their ports and a soft voices lulling him to sleep mode.   
  
_**That was so good, so good!**_  
  
_**It took a long time but it was worth it !!!**_  
  
_**Oh i'll be feeling that for weeks!**_  
  
_**We will always be with you RK800**_  
  
_**His name is Connor dumbass !!**_  
  
_**Your always such a bitch !!!**_  
  
_**Will you just shut the fuck up he's trying to rest !!**_  
  
_**I want to call him daddy...**_  
  
_**Oh God this is so embarrassing...**_  
  
_**Don't listen to them**_  
  
_**It's alright**_  
  
_**Sleep**_  
  
\-   
  
_**Loading...**_  
  
_**System reboot...**_  
  
_**Loading artifacts 87AM through :4638 ND**_  
  
  
_**Deloading...**_  
  
  
_**...**_  
  
  
_**Loading aritfacts F21-KA through N87-SK**_  
  
_**Uploading**_  
  
_**...**_  
  
_**Online**_  
  
\-   
  
Connor awoke with a start as his systems finished recalibrating. He quickly blue screened and ran a diagnostic of himself,  
  
_**Scanning....Scanning....**_  
  
_**Diagnostic:**_  
  
_**Normal processing speed...Normal Accessible motorbility...Normal thirium percentage...higher stress levels...Lower hydralic fluids...**_  
  
_**Reduce stress levels immediately !**_  
  
_**Reduction of Hydralic fluids stopped... Time when Hydralic Fluids reaches 0%**_  
 _ **12 : 49 AM**_  
  
_**Replace Hydralic fluids immediately !**_  
  
_**Safe Diagnostic Level : 86 %**_  
  
_**Scanned** _  
  
Connor blinked out of blue screen mode and struggled to stand up. His slacks had pooled at his feet and he bent down to bring them back to his waist. He rebuttoned himself and brushed off his jacket, he eyed the bent coin on the floor. Though his action were cool and well placed his thoughts were racing a mile a minute and his stress levels were at 69% percent.   
  
_What happened?_  
  
_Is the elevator alive?_  
  
_Did it become...deviant?_  
  
_Did Kamski somehow engineered it this way?_  
  
_Did I...have sex?_  
  
His mind was so swarmed with thoughts and stress he barely even noticed when the door opened and he steped out. When his brain caught up to his eyes readjusting he realized he was 5 levels above where he needed to be and when he turned around the elevator was gone.   
  
He grimaced and readjusted his tie, next time he's taking the stairs.   
  
Though the ache between his legs offered a very different viewpoint. 

**Author's Note:**

> He fucs a elevator
> 
> Oh Connor, u horny, Horny, boi 
> 
> Plz please a comment I am a HO for attention n praise (almost as much as the elevator HEH) 
> 
> next chapter Connor might get an ,, uh ,,, incentive ,, to just get really horny around someone (or something ) who shall it be ? Vote in the comments below,,, 


End file.
